Dime Egoísta pero Eres Mío
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Hay que tener cuidado con lo que uno dice en presencia de otros porque, de lo contrario, habrá que dejar claro ciertos puntos en concreto como, por ejemplo, ¿a quién le pertenecen los kintama de Luffy? si, por ejemplo.


**Dime Egoísta pero Eres Mío**

Cuando, finalmente, tuvieron tiempo para poder comentar algunas de sus experiencias durante estos dos años de ausencia, quedó más que claro que contra el que cuatro de sus nakama estaban más en desacuerdo fue con respecto a Luffy. Y no era por culpa del senchou de los Mugiwara porque si nadie le estuviera interrumpiendo para obligarlo a que volcase su historia hacia un lado en concreto, solamente les habría hablado sobre su entrenamiento. Por supuesto que lo que eses cuatro querían oír no era sobre ese tema si no acerca de la ingente cantidad de chicas con las que estuvo todo ese tiempo.

Por supuesto que, de esos cuatro, uno de ellos parecía querer arrancarle la cabeza a Luffy por la injusticia sufrida en comparación de sus destinos. Sobre todo tras quedar claro que, a pesar de tanta chica allí reunida, que no quería hacer otra cosa que tocarle el cuerpo, que a oídos de Sanji sonaba más como _tocarle_, Luffy siempre huyó de ellas para que le dejasen en paz. Esto le valió una sarta de adjetivos muy variados por parte de sus interesados nakama.

En realidad había un quinto nakama interesado en la historia de Luffy pero, a diferencia de lo que resultaría lo más habitual, permanecía en silencio mientras absorbía cada pieza de nueva información.

Podía sentir como su cuerpo bullía al escuchar el primer encuentro con Boa Hancock, shichibukai y hebihime-sama de las Kuja kaizoku-dan, en el baño de la susodicha cuando esta se encontraba en su interior completamente desnuda. El que luego les dijese que lo llamó a su cama en dónde la encontró, nuevamente, desnuda tampoco resultaba de mucha ayuda para templar su molestia.

Saber que todas aquellas mujeres le habían estado tocando por todo su cuerpo era una cosa difícil de tolerar— Sanji y los otros tres casi parecían a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso— pero muy diferente fue el descubrir que, cuando las conoció por primera vez, Luffy se encontraba completamente desnudo, salvo por unas pocas vendas que no ocultaban nada.

La chispa que prendió el límite de su aguante fue que aquellas mujeres se hubieran atrevido a pedirle a Luffy que les dejase tocar sus kintama.

Cuando la akage se puso en pie solamente los que no estaban interesados en ver como un desesperado Sanji le farfullaba a Luffy, de manera inteligible, algo acerca de su visita al Infierno. Una explicación que se dio por finalizada cuando Nami agarró a Luffy y se lo llevó hasta la sala del acuario acercándose demasiado a Sanji. Tanto que, al girarse para seguir gritándole a Luffy se encontró con los pechos de Nami casi al alcance de la boca.

Mientras Nami desaparecía con Luffy, Sanji se deslizaba, a presión sanguínea, por la cubierta llegando a subirse incluso por las escaleras y rodear la cocina por el pasillo exterior y regresar a la cubierta por el tobogán.

—¿Sucede algo, Nami?— le preguntó Luffy confuso por haber sido arrastrado aquí por parte de la akage.

Se encontraban en el _pasillo_ que se formaba entre el acuario y la pared.

—Solamente quería dejarte claro cierto asunto, Luffy— el que le hablara con ese tono tranquilo y calmado no hacía si no hacer que sonara bastante peligroso.

—¿De qué asunto?— logró preguntarle tras tragar en seco.

Cuando Luffy trató de poner algo de distancia entre los dos se dio cuenta de que tenía la pared a su espalda. ¿No se suponía que estaba a lo largo del pasillo, entonces cómo era que había acabado solamente a su ancho como distancia de seguridad?

—No me parece nada bien eso de que andes por ahí presumiendo de kintama ante toda mujer que se te cruce en el camino— una exageración pero solamente quería dejar claro ese punto—. Para luego dejarles claro que no se permiten el tocarlos de manera que se obsesionan con eso mismo.

Los ojos de Luffy fueron abriéndose hasta que le fue imposible seguir haciéndolo. ¿Significaba eso qué Nami quería que le dejase sus kintama? Estaba claro que esta situación era de derrota total se mirase por dónde se mirase.

—No lo hago. Coincidió que estaba desnudo y preguntaron— trató de aclarar la situación. Ahora, como no estaba desnudo, no tendría por qué decirle que **no** a Nami si le pidiera el que le dejase sus kintama.

—Verás que te explico una cosa, Luffy—no, realmente ese tono de voz no auguraba nada bueno—. ¿Quién es la encargada de los takara y cualquier oro a bordo? Lo soy yo— se respondió a si misma—. Así que, por mucho que sean tus kintama, no puedes ir por ahí mostrando **mi** _oro_ a cualquier fresca descarada que no es capaz de distinguir una seta de un pene.

Luffy asentía hasta que las palabras de Nami llegaron por completo a su cabeza.

—¿Cómo que es tuyo? Pero si son mis kintama— se quejó Luffy, y con razón—. No creo que sea justo el que te quedes con nuestros kintama cuando siempre los hemos poseído y no entran en repartición.

—No me interesan los de los demás— le dijo rodando los ojos ante semejante idea—. Ahí que cada uno de ellos busque a su propio tesorero para sus kintama porque yo soy la encargada de los de mi senchou. ¿O piensas qué hay alguna otra capaz de realizar mejor cuidado de ellos que yo, Luffy?

Si no fuera por ser imposible, Luffy habría dicho que aquellas palabras habían logrado cortarlo con insulsa facilidad como mantequilla caliente.

—Bueno, no… está claro que, tratándose de oro pues…

Nami dio una sonara palmada dejando su mano izquierda cerca de la cabeza de Luffy llegando a sobresaltar al pelinegro. Acercó su rostro, y su cuerpo, hacia el de Luffy de manera que todo lo que podía ver el muchacho era el rostro de la akage.

—Entonces está claro que quedan bajo mi custodia, ¿no es así, Luffy?— este no confió en su voz y asintió con la cabeza—. Muy bien, verás lo bien que los cuidaré. Será como si fueran míos… bueno, digo— Nami se sonrojó ante su propio, y fácilmente confundible, comentario—, ya me entiendes…

Era increíble como pudo ir de controlar una situación bastante intensa, y tensa, a ser el objetivo de un momento de vergonzosa malinterpretación de unas simples palabras. Tenía que hacer algo para recuperar el control de la situación y la mejor forma era continuar con lo que tenía pensado hacer desde un principio como si no hubiera tenido ese desliz. Prefería este otro tipo de _desliz_.

Solamente sintió el contacto de su mano derecha contra sus abdominales para luego notar como, de un único y rápido movimiento, la deslizó al interior del pantalón hasta que se detuvo al asirla, con gran seguridad, en torno al tema de su conversación.

Los kintama de Luffy.

El suspiro emitido por Luffy podía haber sido por la sorpresa ante la acción de Nami como por las sensaciones que dicho contacto le empezaron a provocar. Fuera cual fuera la causa del mismo, Nami sonreía muy satisfecha de si misma por haber sido capaz de provocar esta reacción en Luffy. Además de que el ardor de aquellos kintama, y su buen tamaño, le hacía pensar en dar unos cuantos pasos más en sus acciones.

—¿Ves con qué cuidado y cariño trato a tus kintama, Luffy?— le susurró al acercar sus labios a la oreja derecha del pelinegro sin dejar de masajearle los kintama—. Yo diría que hago un buen trabajo.

—Si… muy bueno— logró decir Luffy con una voz forzada que no hacía si no excitar aún más a Nami—. Sabes tratar… muy bien tus… takara…

La visión de un jadeante Luffy, con sus mejillas sonrosadas por la excitación la estaban llevando a tal nivel de deseo propio ante el que necesitaría su propio cuidado y dedicación. Es que se estaba poniendo mala al ver para Luffy, al tiempo que sentía crecer su excitación, y su miembro, y ya no podía aguantar más.

—¿Nani?— la akage no pudo evitar el sorprenderse al sentir como Luffy cubrió con su mano izquierda la que Nami tenía apoyada en la pared. Todo sin apartar su mirada de aquellos ojos que miraban para él entre confusión y una absoluta excitación.

Sin confiar demasiado en su propia voz, por la manera en que su respiración se había vuelto demasiado jadeante, Luffy no dijo nada y dejó que sus propias acciones fueran quienes hablaran por él.

Tal vez era por ser un hombre de goma, y si fuera así habría que dar las gracias por ello, pero la mano derecha de Luffy se deslizó, acariciando la tersa piel del vientre de Nami, metiéndose en el pantalón de la akage a pesar de que este resultaba ser unos jeans tan ajustados que podrían haber sido la propia piel pintada de Nami. Pero ahí no quedó la cosa porque incluso fue capaz de introducirse bajo el fino tanga que llevaba puesto y se detuvo al cubrir con su mano el sexo, caliente y humedecido, de la akage.

Si Luffy sintió un temblor recorrer su cuerpo al acariciar el suave vello que Nami había dejado bien arreglado en su pubis, ni que decir que la akage se estremeció de peor manera que si hubiera recibido un Thor por parte de Enel. Tal vez el castigo divino no estaba muy desencaminado pues Nami empezaba a pensar que debía ser pecado algo tan bueno como lo que estaba sintiendo.

Nami daba gracias por tener esa mano apoyada contra la pared, y que le impedía el caerse al suelo por culpa, aunque bendita sea, del placer que se propagaba desde su sexo gracias a las acciones sobre el mismo por parte de Luffy y esos dedos que la akage solamente podría definirlos como mágicos. La manera en que se movían sobre sus labios, testándolos por separado y apartándolos para permitir que los dedos pudieran concentrarse tanto en los labios interiores como en el clítoris. Si hubiera podido emitir frases coherentes, se conformaba con palabras, le habría dicho que obviara su clítoris pero no porque no quisiera disfrutar del placer que obtendría si no porque se trataba de demasiado placer de una sola vez y temía llegar a enloquecer del mismo.

La cordura estaba sobreestimada.

La akage no tardó en mucho, aunque no sabría decir en qué jadeo decidió actuar, en pasar de sus kintama y subir hasta agarrarle su miembro erecto al que empezó a frotar con lentos movimientos por todo su largo. Realizó una selección diferente de movimientos desde un sencillo sube y baja, hasta realizarlo junto a uno circular. También usó la palma de su mano mientras mantenía apretado el pene contra el cuerpo de Luffy o, para extremo placer del pelinegro, se centró en su sensible glande al que llegó a acariciar usando sus uñas que casi lograron que liberase toda la carga que aguardaba paciente en sus kintama.

Sus fogosas respiraciones se entremezclaban de la misma manera que lo hacían sus propios rostros con ese brillante rubor en las mejillas y sus cristalinos ojos. Sus labios temblorosos se fueron acercando hasta que empezaron a besarse muy lentamente por temor a que pudieran explotar, literalmente de placer, si se sobrecargan de excitación. Claro que era una tarea más que complicada cuando sus lenguas entraron en juego lamiendo sus labios o entrelazándose entre ellas mismas. Al separarse para coger un poco de aliento dejaban tras de si un fino hilo de saliva caliente que hacía pensar a ambos en cómo se sentiría si fueran esos labios, esa boca y lengua los que estuvieran en acción con sus sexos.

En cubierta Sanji había perdido la atención de Robin, un simple agradecimiento por llenarle el vaso, a favor de Chopper que hablaba con ella sobre algunos libros que había estado leyendo durante estos dos años de separación. Aunque se lamentaba por no haber podido encontrar aún nada que le ayudase con esa medicina para baka que necesitaba para poder tratar a ciertos nakama. El que en ese momento le echase una mirada a Zoro solamente le pareció hacer gracia a Robin porque Chopper lo decía en serio y el kenshi les dedicaba una mirada de advertencia.

Sanji decidió llevarle algo de refrigerio a Nami, a la que había perdido de vista luego de su última hemorragia nasal, pues le indicaron por dónde se había ido. Con unos pasos, que más parecían de baile que de otra cosa, Sanji recorrió el Sunny hasta llegar a una de las puertas laterales que comunicaba con la sala del acuario y que abrió con un único, y silencioso, movimiento.

Por segunda vez en menos de un par de horas Sanji sintió como se quedaba petrificado ante una inesperada visión. Si bien la primera había sido maravillosa esta, en cambio, formaba parte de las pesadillas recurrentes del kukku de los mugiwara. Una que iba pareja a otra protagonizada por Robin y cierto kenshi sin ningún sentido de la orientación.

Ante su atónita mirada, y tan concentrados estaban que ni de su presencia se percataron, Nami y Luffy se estaban llevando al límite de sus resistencias mientras mantenían sus frentes apoyadas la una en la otra.

Claro que Sanji ya se había vuelto a perder en su inconsciencia y no notó como surgieron bajo sus pies dos _piernas fleur_ que lo hicieron retroceder de vuelta a la cubierta y un _brazo fleur_ que cerró la puerta para permitirles un poco de intimidad a la pareja de nakama.

_—Oi, a Sanji le ha dado algo— se escuchó la voz de Usopp.  
__—Tal vez sean los efectos secundarios de haber visto a esa deslumbrante Hebihime-chan.  
__—Es posible que se le haya acabado su combustible… __**Nivel de combustible al mínimo-mecha**__— teorizó Franky.  
__—¡Sugoi, sigue hablando como un robot!— se emocionaron Chopper y Usopp.  
__—Simplemente es que séptimo es baka— murmuró Zoro desinteresadamente antes de tomar un trago de sake._

Fue una suerte que no pudieran resistirse en volver a besarse porque de esta manera ahogaron sus gemidos de placer cuando alcanzaron el orgasmo. Claro está que ahora lo que debían hacer era cruzar la cubierta del Sunny, en dónde se encontraban sus nakama, para poder ir a sus cuartos para poder buscar un recambio para sus pantalones que han quedado bastante _usados_, sin olvidar la enorme humedad de sus fluidos.

—Será mejor ir primero a lavarse— logró decir Nami mientras le sacaba la mano del pantalón de Luffy. Una mano pringosa por el semen del pelinegro— antes de cambiarse de ropa.

Luffy asintió mientras olisqueaba su mano humedecida de los jugos del orgasmo de Nami antes de llevarse un par de dedos a la boca para saborearlos. Centrando su mirada se percató del gesto de incredulidad que portaba Nami.

—Bueno, es que olía muy bien y quería saber si tenía buen sabor— y por la manera en que se estaba chupando los dedos así parecía atestiguarlo—. Sugoi. Es delicioso. Me gustaría tomar un trozo de niku con esto como salsa— se dijo Luffy para si.

Y Nami estaba segura de que, en algún momento, Luffy lograría llevarlo a cabo. Solamente esperaba no estar demasiado excitada, para que no le importase, que no le pudiera impedir el que le metiera ese trozo de niku para untarlo con sus jugos. En cambio, si fuera otro _trozo de carne_ en concreto…

—Nada de comer mientras uno se está lavando— Nami emitió un suspiro que de resignación tenía muy poco—. Supongo que tendré que encargarme de eso yo también.

—¿Piensas lavarme?— le preguntó Luffy algo sorprendido.

—Bueno, no puedo dejarte a cargo de lavar los kintama.

—Pero si los he lavado yo todos estos años— se quejó haciendo pucheros.

Nami se acercó a Luffy haciendo que sus pechos se apretasen contra el torso de Luffy y le agarró nuevamente la entrepierna, por encima del pantalón.

—¿Qué te he dicho antes, Luffy?— le preguntó con voz controlada y, de una manera, sensual y fogosa.

Luffy sentía como su miembro volvía a ponerse erecto con el contacto de la mano de Nami.

—Que, aunque sean mis kintama, sigue siendo **tu** _oro_— Luffy lo dijo como si se tratase de algo aprendido y memorizado de por vida. Y de seguro que así lo sería a partir de ahora en adelante.

—Y yo cuido muy bien de mi oro. Te voy a enseñar cómo es que se lava la Dorobou neko.

Nami le sacó la lengua de manera traviesa y pudo ver como Luffy tragó en seco pero se dejó llevar por Nami que lo mantenía bien sujeto por sus preciados kintama.

_¿No dicen muchos qué hay mujeres que se agarran a un tío con una buena cuenta corriente? Bakayarou. Lo mejor es ir siempre por el oro._

Con un buen par de kintama por delante.

— — — — — — — — — —  
**END**or**FIN**  
— — — — — — — — — —

Siendo totalmente sinceros no hay mucho que decir respecto a este fic más allá de lo que se ha leído. Ninguna trama elaborada, ni nada por el estilo. Solamente la manera en que Nami le deja claro a Luffy que no permitirá que vuelva a ir por ahí mostrándole el _oro_ que le pertenece tan a la ligera a un montón de mujeres que se lo quieren tocar todo, todo pero que todo.

Sanji sigue siendo Sanji. La imagen de él recorriendo la cubierta del Sunny por la fuerza de la presión de su hemorragia nasal, deslizándose incluso por el tobogán, es algo que, de seguir así en el manga, no tardará mucho en suceder.

**REVIEWS.  
REVIEWS.**

Pues eso. Que espero que mantengáis vuestros kintama bien a salvo hahahahaha

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
